Abandon
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Rien ni personne ne pourrait combler le trou dans son cœur. Le temps peut-être, mais elle ne voulait pas se mettre au défi d'essayer. Avait-elle seulement le choix ? /SPOILERS/


**Attention, ce chapitre est un spoiler en lui même ! Il est mieux d'avoir lu le chapitre 177 pour comprendre le tout ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

« I'm headed straight for the castle

They wanna make me their queen

And there's an old man sitting on the throne

that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean »

Il faisait noir, si noir ... Pourquoi laissait-on les morts dans le noir ? N'avait-il pas le droit, eux aussi, à un peu de lumière pour réchauffer leurs cœurs inertes ? Et pourquoi dans cette noirceur malheureuse, il y avait toujours ce fidèle ami de l'obscurité ? Le silence. Habituel narcissique qui avait pris sa place au centre de la place, il veillait et laisser le malaise s'installer.

Quelques légers pas chassèrent le silence, et Elizabeth entra dans la chambre, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, s'adossant à celle-ci pour trouver le courage d'aller de l'avant. Toute la misère du monde se lisait dans son regard ; mais ce n'était rien face à l'état de son cœur. Brisé, mutilé, sans raison de battre, il était faible, démesurément faible. Mais il battait, il se battait pour survivre et pour ne pas se laisser inonder par ce flot d'émotions.

Lentement, reprenant son souffle, et posant une main sur sa poitrine pour espérer y faire taire la douleur, elle avança à tâtons dans le noir, rejoignant le lit au milieu de la pièce.

— Bonjour ... souffla-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'obtiendrait guère de réponses.

C'était son petit rituel, à elle. Elle venait lui parler tous les jours, à chaque même moment de la journée. Le matin, le midi, le soir, et la nuit, lorsqu'elle peinait à fermer les yeux. Les autres lui disaient d'arrêter, qu'elle se blessait plus qu'autre chose, et que passer ses nuits à son chevet, priant la bonne étoile, n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Mais elle s'en fichait de leurs avis ! Elle s'en fichait de parler dans le vide, ou de perdre son temps à le veiller. C'était lui, et personne d'autre. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Le temps qu'elle passait avec lui n'était jamais perdu. Et personne ne lui enlèverait les petits moments qu'elle passait avec lui. Car elle savait qu'il lui serait bientôt arraché. Et elle ne le supporterait pas.

Pourtant, lui restait là, fidèle à sa position, couché au travers des draps de soies immaculés. Il semblait paisible, calme, serein, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, comme s'il était au-dessus de tout. Mais tout n'était qu'illusion, bien entendu. Comment un mort pouvait sembler si paisible ?

Elizabeth s'assit au bord du lit, caressant doucement son visage figé. Sa peau était froide, orgueilleusement froide. Son doigt traça une ligne invisible, d'abord passant sur son petit nez en trompette - qui lui donnait à chaque fois un air plus enfantin qu'il n'y paraissait – avant de remonter sur son front plissé par le temps et les efforts.

La princesse ferma les yeux, et se pencha pour poser un doux baiser sur celui-ci, espérant naïvement qu'il se réveille pour l'emmener loin, très loin d'ici.

 _Il est mort, Elizabeth. Il ne reviendra pas._

Elle fit ensuite glisser ses doigts sur son corps nu, partout où sa peau d'albâtre était bafouée par de vulgaires cicatrices de combats. Cela n'altérait en rien à sa beauté ; au contraire, cela lui donnait un petit air mystérieux, un petit air de bagarreur qui faisait craquer toutes les filles. Elle se mordit la lèvre à cette pensée et elle secoua la tête.

* * *

« The house was awake,

The shadows and monsters

The hallways, they echoed and groanedd »

Mais les regrets revinrent la ronger, lui tordre le ventre et lui hanter l'esprit. Elizabeth s'en voulait, elle s'en voulait terriblement. Si elle aurait pu, elle se serait donner la mort de ne pas avoir réussi à le sauver. Mais elle savait que ce n'est pas ce qu' _il_ aurait voulu. Alors, elle restait simplement là, à veiller son cadavre, ses larmes taries avec le temps.

 _Il est mort._

Cette phrase, ses regrets, ses doutes et sa peur ; tout se mélangeait pour ne faire qu'un ensemble incertain de sentiments déplorables, s'amassant dans ses larmes, s'amassant dans son cœur. Son cœur se serrait, agonisait une fois de plus. Mais elle se força à sourire ; il ferait pareil, songea-t-elle.

— Aujourd'hui, ce fut une très longue journée pour Messire Hawk et moi ! commença-t-elle. Beaucoup de gens souhaitaient venir boire un coup dans notre bar : ils y viennent sûrement pour penser à autres chose. Ça ne doit pas être facile d'être seuls ...

Elle baissa les yeux, caressant doucement les cheveux du blondinet, et sa voix se fit plus mélancolique, comme si elle était soumise à de forts sentiments.

— Messire Hawk est content, pouffa-t-elle, comme je ne suis pas une très bonne cuisinière, les restes ne manquent pas.

Un sourire éclaira le visage torturé de la princesse, tandis qu'elle se remémorait son ami en train de préparer des plats nauséabonds. Elle rigola doucement, son regard s'attendrissant alors qu'elle le regardait tendrement.

Elle finit par se faire une petite place dans le lit, se couchant au travers de celui-ci de façon à pouvoir poser la tête sur sa poitrine inerte, là où aurait dû battre son cœur.

— Les clients demandent après toi. Chaque jour, chaque heure, inlassablement. Je leurs dis que tu es absent, que tu seras bientôt là. Mais ...

Sa voix s'étouffa dans sa gorge, et seuls des sanglots rompirent le silence. Elizabeth essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage, et secoua la tête, cherchant de la chaleur en lui, vainement.

— Quand me reviendras-tu ? chuchota-t-elle. Hein, Meliodas, quand reviendras-tu me chercher ?

Elle ferma les yeux, un long soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres pâles. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, et elle sentit ses sentiments qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de camoufler derrière son sourire revenir l'assaillit en force. La peur, l'angoisse, la solitude et le manque.

Elle serra le poing, si fort qu'elle en saignant, son sang coulant à petites gouttes les draps, contrant l'impureté tentatrice.

— Je ne peux ... vivre dans un monde sans toi, souffla-t-elle.

 _Il ne reviendra pas._

Elle n'était idiote, pas totalement du moins. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, elle savait pertinemment qu'il l'avait abandonnée dans ce monde de brute. Mais elle ne pouvait l'accepter, c'était tout ce qui faisait la différence.

Elle refusait, du fond de son corps, d'admettre qu'il était mort. Elle espérait toujours qu'il ouvrirait les yeux, qui lui ferait un petit sourire innocent, et qu'il la prendrait sous son bras pour aller sauver le royaume à ses côtés.

Au fond, elle avait peur d'admettre la vérité ; peur de voir l'évidence. Elle était seule, définitivement seule. Enfin, elle ne l'était pas totalement. Il y avait Messire Hawk, les clients de la taverne, et parfois les chevaliers ou les péchés qui revenaient lui rendre visite. Mais ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas pareil. Ce ne serait jamais pareil.

Rien ni personne ne pourrait combler le trou dans son cœur. Le temps peut-être, mais elle ne voulait pas se mettre au défi d'essayer. Avait-elle seulement le choix ?

La porte de la chambre bascula, laissant entrer le petit cochon rose.

— Elizabeth ... murmura-t-il, lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille couchée au travers du lit.

Il ne dit rien de plus, et vint aux côtés de la princesse. Il se blottit dans ses bras, jetant un regard larmoyant au blondinet. Puis, il enfouit son groin contre le ventre d'Elizabeth, réconfortant.

— Tu n'es pas seule, Elizabeth, chuchota-t-il.

— Je sais, dit-elle, laissant libre court à ses larmes, caressant doucement le petit cochon. Je sais, Hawk.

« I was as pure as a river

But now I think I'm possessed

You put a fever inside me

And I've been cold since you left »

— —

 **Bon. Comment dire. Je voulais écrire sur la fameuse phrase de Elizabeth '' Je ne peux vivre dans un monde sans toi '' et voilà que je ponds ça. C'est un peu caca, vous m'excuserez, pour ma défense, on va dire que je rentre de vacances. De base, je voulais faire une fin à la Roméo et Juliette, mais j'ai opté pour quelque chose de plus ... doux ...**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Les sentiments sont sûrement un peu confus, tout comme le sont les miens !**

 **PS : Moi ? Fan de Halsey ? Mais paaaas du tout. /pan ( je trouvais que ces paroles allaient assez bien, et pire au pire, tant pis :P )**


End file.
